Forgiveness
by Teddies Girl
Summary: The path to forgiveness can often cause more pain and suffering than you will expect. Please be kind to me. I haven't published a FanFic in a while.


**Forgiveness**

Raph stood on the top of one of the tallest buildings in New York. He was watching the people below going about their daily lives. Blood was dripping off his sai's but it didn't bother him. He then looked over his shoulder at the scene he had created in his anger. He could never forgive himself. NEVER

**Three Hours Earlier**

"_RAPH!!! What the hell do you think you are doing?!" yelled Don at his brother. Raph just looked at his brother and continued to sharpen his sai's._

"_You know you are not allowed to do that, if Splinter was her......"_

"_Well he isn't here now is he Don. Now fuck off I'm busy"_

"_Don't you dare swear at me you know I'm in charge." Before Don knew it Raph had him pinned against the wall with one of his sai's against his neck. He could feel blood running down his shoulder but he was too scared to look. He didn't know what Raph was capable of anymore. He had become more violent ever since the death of Mikey. Don knew Raph blamed himself for their younger brother's death _

**Present**

With a sigh Raph jumped off the top of the building and landed in the street below and looked around, hoping....no praying that there was some foot for him to kill. He had to get rid of his anger. He had to get revenge for Mikey after all it was his entire fault that the youngest turtle was not around anymore if only he had been quicker, stronger. If only he had listened to Leo, Mikey would still be around.

**Two Hours Earlier**

"_Raph!! Get done from that building now!!"_

"_Why should I fearless leader?"_

"_Because I am in charge Raph." Said Leo with a sigh_

"_HA you wish Leo"_

"_Raph I am not in the mood tonight just....."_

_Leo never got to finish his sentence. Raph was already long gone._

**Present**

Raph was now running in the sewers not caring where he went he was just looking for someone to kill. He ran for hours, never stopping. He couldn't stop. If he did the pain of losing the one he loved will catch up to him and tonight he couldn't face it. He wouldn't face it. Not tonight, not ever again. Tears started to pour from his eyes blurring his vision, and it was at this moment that he fell and landed in the sinking sewer water below him.

**One Hour Earlier**

_Raph was on the top of one of the tallest buildings in New York, trying to get the images of Mickey's broken, bleeding body out of his head, when suddenly he heard a sound behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and smiled._

"_I was wondering how long it would take you two to find me"_

"_Raph come home!' Begged Don, "we can help you, we want to help you."_

_With an evil laugh Raph looked at Don, "Didn't I tell you to fuck off earlier Don." Raph stared to laugh again. _

_Leo and Don just looked at each other the same question reflects in their eyes. Has Raph gone insane? Are they losing another brother?_

**Present**

With a scream Raph pulled himself out of the water, gasping for air. With a sob he collapsed.

"Why?! Why did you have to die? You, the fun loving one. It should have been me. It should have been me. I should have protected you. I should have....I should have....?" With those words Raph passed out, hoping that he would never wake up again.

**One Hour Earlier**

"_Raph..."_

"_Leo shut up you weren't there, you weren't there the night he died, and you weren't the one who had to carry his broken body back to the lair."_

"_Raph..."_

_Raph then snapped. He pulled out his sai's and ran towards his two remaining brothers, there was death in his eyes and no one could stop him._

_Don didn't have time to draw his Bo' and even if he did he knew he wouldn't have the strength to stop his brother. _

_With one flowing movement, Raph finished the cut on Don's neck. His brother's blood came pouring out. It covered Raph's arm and leg filling the air with the smell of metal._

_With his last breaths Don looked up at his brother and whispered "I still love you, my brother." Raph just looked at him and turned to face Leo, who was in a state of shock?_

_He couldn't believe that Raph had just killed Don._

"_You're next Leo."_

"_Raph don't...you can't...."_

"_Doesn't fucking lecture me Leo" And he charged at Leo. Leo was quicker than Don was and was able to stop Raph attack with one of his Katana. With a grunt Raph pushed away from Leo and thrust his sai up towards his brother's neck. Again Leo was able to block, but only barely. _

"_RAPH DONT..."_

"_Just try and stop me Leo"_

_Leo pulled out his other Katana and cut Raph along the arm. Raph smiled at his brother,_

"_You know Leo; you never could win against me."_

_Raph pulled back his left arm._

"_And you never could figure out my set ups."_

_With those final words he rammed his sai, through Leo's eye. With a shiver Leo died. Raph pulled his sai out of his brother's head and walked to the edge of the building, the picture of pure calm. He then looked over his shoulder at the scene he had created in his anger. _

**Present**

"Raph..."

Raph opened his eyes and was shocked to see all of his brothers standing in front of him.

"Bro's..."

Mikey waved and smiled, "Yes it is us Raph we have something to tell you, we forgive you."

Raph stared to cry"I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." He kept saying this over and over again. With a sad smile Leo pulled out his Katana,

"No Raph, I'm sorry" and with one mighty slice, Leo's ghost cut off Raph's head.

**The Next Day**

"And in other news three bodies were found last night....."


End file.
